Catherine O'Hara
| image = CATHERINE OHARA.jpg | caption = O'Hara in 2006 | birth_name = Catherine Anne O'Hara | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, writer, comedian | years_active = 1975–present | relatives = Mary Margaret O'Hara | spouse = | children = 2 | awards = Order of Canada }} Catherine Anne O'Hara (born March 4, 1954) is a Canadian-American actress, writer, and comedian. She first drew notice as an actress in 1974 as a member of The Second City improvisational comedy troupe in Toronto. She landed her first significant television role in 1975 starring opposite John Candy and Dan Aykroyd in the main cast of the Canadian sitcom Coming Up Rosie (1975–1978). The following year, she and Candy began work on Second City Television (1976–84), where she drew acclaim for both her work as a comedic actress and writer, winning a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Variety Series in 1981. O'Hara has appeared in several films directed by Tim Burton, beginning with the role of Delia Deetz in the 1988 film Beetlejuice. Other roles she has portrayed in Burton films include the voices of Sally/Shock in The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) and Susan Frankenstein in Frankenweenie (2012). She has also frequently collaborated with director and writer Christopher Guest, appearing in the mockumentary films Waiting for Guffman (1996), Best in Show (2000), A Mighty Wind (2003), and For Your Consideration (2006). In 2000, she won a Genie Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role for the film The Life Before This. She is also known to audiences as Kate McCallister, the mother of Kevin, in both Home Alone (1990) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992). In 2010 O'Hara was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Limited Series or Movie and the Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film for her portrayal of Aunt Ann in Temple Grandin opposite Claire Danes. For her work on the television series Schitt's Creek (2015–present), O'Hara has won two Canadian Screen Awards for Best Lead Actress in a Comedy Series, at the 4th Canadian Screen Awards in 2016 and the 5th Canadian Screen Awards in 2017. Her other notable television appearances include the recurring roles of Dr. Georgina Orwell in the Netflix series A Series of Unfortunate Events and Carol Ward in Six Feet Under, and the voices of Jackie Martin in Glenn Martin, DDS, Miss Malone in The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Kaossandra in Skylanders Academy and Liz Larsen in Committed. She has also hosted Saturday Night Live twice during her career and made numerous guest appearances on sitcoms, variety shows, and late night television. Early life O'Hara was born in Toronto, Ontario, into a large family of Irish descent.Onstad, Katrina (April 12, 2005) She was raised Catholic and is the sixth of seven children. She attended Burnhamthorpe Collegiate Institute, where she first met fellow comedian Robin Duke. Career O'Hara started her comedy career in 1974 as a cast member of The Second City in her native Toronto. She was an understudy for Gilda Radner until Radner left for Saturday Night Live. Two years later, this theater troupe created the sketch comedy show SCTV, for which O'Hara became a regular performer. Her memorable characterizations on the show included Las Vegas scorcher Lola Heatherton, buzzer-happy game show contestant Margaret Meehan, raunchy nightclub comedian Dusty Towne, soap opera seductress Sue Ellen, and stage actress Sue Bopper Simpson. In the late 1970s, she provided voice-overs for a number of cartoons, work which would continue throughout her career. During a short time in the early 1980s when SCTV was in between network deals, she was hired to replace Ann Risley when Saturday Night Live was being retooled in 1981. However, she quit the show without ever appearing on air, choosing to go back to SCTV when the show signed on with NBC. Her SNL position was then given to fellow Canadian Robin Duke, who had also replaced O'Hara for a season on SCTV. O'Hara also starred in The Nightmare Before Christmas. O'Hara began her career on television, apart from SCTV, in the mid-1970s. She appeared in the 1976 television film The Rimshots, the children's television series Coming Up Rosie for a year, and television specials, such as Witch's Night Out and Intergalactic Thanksgiving. But it was her performances on SCTV that earned her fame in Canada, which is why she returned to the show, not only as an actress but as a writer for both SCTV and SCTV Network 90, which earned her an Emmy Award for outstanding writing and two Emmy Award nominations. She also has written for SCTV Channel. O'Hara has appeared in a number of television series and television films and continues to work in television. During the 1990s, she made guest appearances on Tales from the Crypt, Oh Baby, Morton & Hayes and The Larry Sanders Show. She served as actress and director on Dream On and The Outer Limits, the revival of the '60s series of the same name. O'Hara has guest-starred on top-rated television series including Six Feet Under and Curb Your Enthusiasm. In May 2008, it was announced that she had signed on to star in the upcoming ABC dramedy Good Behavior.Waldman, Allison (May 2, 2008) Catherine O'Hara to star in ABC pilot Her role in the 2010 television film Temple Grandin earned her three award nominations: a Primetime Emmy Award, a Satellite Award, and a Screen Actors Guild Award. O'Hara has also had a successful career in film. She made her feature debut in the 1980 film Double Negative, which also starred her SCTV co-stars John Candy, Eugene Levy, and Joe Flaherty. Throughout the 1980s and 1990s, O'Hara appeared in many supporting roles, including Martin Scorsese's After Hours and Heartburn, with Meryl Streep. She had more notable roles in Beetlejuice, the blockbuster hit Home Alone and its sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. In 1992, O'Hara worked alongside Jeff Daniels in the comedy There Goes the Neighborhood. O'Hara continued to appear in many films during the 1990s and the beginning of the 21st century. She received roles in four of Christopher Guest's mockumentary films, three of which earned her awards and nominations: Waiting for Guffman, Best in Show, A Mighty Wind and For Your Consideration. Her role in 1999's The Life Before This won her a Genie Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role. She also appeared in episodes 6, 10 and 11 on the tenth and final series of the UK Whose Line Is It Anyway? In 2006, she starred with Christina Ricci in the fantasy feature Penelope. O'Hara has served as a voice artist in a number of animated movies, including The Nightmare Before Christmas,Bartok the Magnificent, Chicken Little, Over the Hedge, Monster House, Brother Bear 2 and Frankenweenie. Since 2015, O'Hara has starred alongside Eugene Levy as Moira Rose in the CBC sitcom Schitt's Creek. Her role has earned her two Canadian Screen Awards for Best Lead Actress in a Comedy Series, at the 4th Canadian Screen Awards in 2016 and the 5th Canadian Screen Awards in 2017. O'Hara appeared in the first season of Netflix's adaptation of A Series of Unfortunate Events, which premiered in 2017. Celebrities impersonated on SCTV *Liv Ullmann *Katharine Hepburn *Joan Crawford *Diane Keaton *Joey Heatherton *Lola Falana *Elizabeth Taylor *Brooke Shields *Morgan Fairchild *Barbara Billingsley *Maggie Smith *Phyllis George *Charlotte Rampling *Monica Vitti *Jane Pauley *Rona Barrett *Tammy Faye Bakker *Angie Dickinson *Dorothy Kilgallen *Jessica Savitch *Linda Blair *Rusty Warren *Gilda Radner *Dinah Shore *Joan Sutherland *Jane Fonda *Joan Embery *Candice Bergen *Meryl Streep *Karen Black *Lucille Ball *Julia Child Personal life O'Hara met production designer Bo Welch on the set of Beetlejuice. They were married in 1992, and together have two sons, Matthew (b. 1994) and Luke (b. 1997). She is the sister of critically acclaimed singer-songwriter Mary Margaret O'Hara, and is a singer-songwriter in her own right, having written and performed songs in Christopher Guest's film A Mighty Wind. She is a naturalized U.S. citizen. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California with her husband and children. Filmography Film Television Television film Awards and nominations Wins * 1982 – Emmy Awards for Outstanding Writing in a Variety or Music Show (SCTV Network 90) *(episode: Moral Majority Show) * 1995 – Gemini Awards: Earle Grey Award * 2000 – Genie Awards for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role (The Life Before This) * 2001 – American Comedy Awards for Funniest Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture (Best in Show) * 2001 – Canadian Comedy Awards for Pretty Funny Female Performance in Film (Best in Show) * 2003 – Seattle Film Critics Awards for Best Music (A Mighty Wind) * 2004 – Florida Film Critics Circle Awards for Best Ensemble Cast (A Mighty Wind) * 2006 – National Board of Review for Best Supporting Actress (For Your Consideration) * 2007 – Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards for Best Supporting Actress (For Your Consideration) * 2016 – Canadian Screen Awards for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Comedic Role (Schitt's Creek) * 2016 – ACTRA Toronto Awards for Outstanding Performance - Female (Schitt's Creek) Nominations * 1982 – Emmy Awards for Outstanding Writing in a Variety or Music Program (SCTV Network 90) *(episodes: Cycle Two, Show Two and Christmas Show) * 1983 – Emmy Awards for Outstanding Writing in a Variety or Music Program (SCTV Network 90) *(episode: The Christmas Show) * 1998 – Gemini Awards for Best Performance by an Actress in a Guest Role in a Dramatic Series (The Outer Limits) * 2001 – Satellite Awards: Golden Satellite for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role, Comedy or Musical (Best in Show) * 2004 – Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards for Best Ensemble Acting (A Mighty Wind) * 2004 – Satellite Awards: Golden Satellite for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role, Comedy or Musical (A Mighty Wind) * 2006 – Gotham Independent Film Award for Best Ensemble Cast (For Your Consideration) * 2007 – Independent Spirit Awards for Best Female Lead (For Your Consideration) * 2007 – Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards: Critics Choice Award for Best Supporting Actress (For Your Consideration) * 2010 – Emmy Awards for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or Movie (Temple Grandin) * 2010 – Satellite Awards for Best Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television (Temple Grandin) * 2011 – Screen Actors Guild Awards: Actor Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Television Movie or Miniseries (Temple Grandin) * 2012 – Annie Awards: Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Feature Production for Frankenweenie References External links * *Catherine O'Hara at Northernstars.ca }} Category: 1954 births Category: 20th-century American actresses Category: 21st-century American actresses Category: 20th-century Canadian actresses Category: 21st-century Canadian actresses Category: Actresses from Toronto Category: American people of Irish descent Category: American film actresses Category: American television actresses Category: American television personalities Category: American television writers Category: American voice actresses Category: American Roman Catholics Category: Best Supporting Actress Genie and Canadian Screen Award winners Category: Canadian people of Irish descent Category: Canadian emigrants to the United States Category: Canadian Roman Catholics Category: Canadian film actresses Category: Canadian sketch comedians Category: Canadian television actresses Category: Canadian television personalities Category: Canadian television writers Category: Canadian voice actresses Category: Canadian women comedians Category: Canadian women screenwriters Category: Comedians from Toronto Category: Living people Category: Officers of the Order of Canada Category: People with acquired American citizenship Category: Primetime Emmy Award winners Category: Women television writers Category: Writers from Toronto Category: Best Actress in a Comedy Series Canadian Screen Award winners Category:The Second City